Sucesión
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Spoilers de la nueva saga  aunque no mucho, en realidad  Los ancianos saben lo que hacen, su experiencia les respalda, por eso el estaba seguro de que ese muchacho era el jefe que ellos necesitaban, que los haría volver al cielo...


Hola..hace añares que no toco esta cuenta, in embargo luego de empezar a leer el manga de KHR la inspiración llegó y no pude pararla ( empecé a escribie en la barra del buscador de Google). Es corto, perop es mejor que nada, es lo que pienso de la reunión del Noveno y del Décimo

Aclaraciones

Actualmente hay partes_ escritas en letra cursiva_, estan puestas así paara el énfasis, el italiano es de google y pensé que como en el manga ponen italiano a cada rato era obvio que el jefe pensaría utilizandolo para enfatizar cosas (por eso aparece todo en cursiva) y no, no todo lo que esta en cursiva esta en italiano, pero todo el italiano de este fic esenfático (¿eso tiene sentido?)

Ah, casi me olvido

Disclaimer: No, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a su autor Akira Amano, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni para apoderarme de sus personajes (bueno, _en realidad...es broma)_

Bueno, sin más, al fic

* * *

Cuando los jóvenes bailan a los ancianos se les alegra el alma, recordando, _encontrando_ _acciones y gestos que ve en sus ojos como propios,_ reconociendo y leyendo las situaciones, _con esa maestría con la cual solo el que lo ha pasado puede hacerlo_, cosas que esperanzan sus corazones con la idea de que ellos evitarán caer en sus errores y lograran un buen futuro, es algo que viene con la edad, sean pobres o ricos, pues todo el mundo ha errado en vida y cuando el tiempo de esta escasea esos remordimientos se concentran en que las personas que_ continuare_ puedan sortear obstáculos que ellos no pudieron, _come un riscatto._

No estarían en un baile, pero no podía más que encontrar en ese joven tímido a un ser que lo asombraba, tanto por su incompetencia como por su brillantez, era solo un crío, el hijo de uno de sus compañeros, Iemitsu. Un niño que superó a su propio hijo en combate y derrotó a un mal que destruía dimensiones..._dieci anni nel futuro, da Dio!_ Era poseedor de fuerzas sin precedentes desde la época _di Primo_, el cual según ella se había presentado en el clímax de la batalla, donde liberó un sello que ni el mismo sabía que existía (… ¿una medida _contro el Secondo, tal ves?..._)

Todavía no se creía todo lo que sucedió,_ lo que le fue contado_, en esos sueños, sueños de la siguiente arcobaleno del cielo, Uni. Todo eso era, era, _era impresionante_, pero auque parecía inveresomíl no podía ni siquiera pensar que era mentira, esos ojos eran suficiente prueba de veracidad. Ojos puros que llegan hasta el alma y la leen como si fuera agua, ese chico tenía los mismos ojos, ese chico en realidad…

…Ese chico podría hacerlo…

…Podría arreglar, no, podría destruir Vongola.

Esa Vongola corrupta que el había heredado en su época y la cual trato de sobrellevar a su manera. Había conseguido avances, _sí, _y no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, él y sus compañeros siempre lucharon por mejorar las cosas, aunque admitía sus errores y en momentos sus emociones colapsaron sus mentes, la familia siempre se mantubo junta y les armo frente. Aunque si de ese tema se trataba también debería pasar años agradeciendo a Reborn por todo lo que hizo por él, aún en sus peores momentos...

No se consideraba un mal jefe, no, y la súper-intuición que tenía en una de sus decisiones mas importantes le dijo que este chico lo haría…ese chico cambiaría las cosas…él podría con _esa carga._

Aun así, no podía evitar preocupare, no, algo no estaba bien allí, ese chico era muy joven, tal vez había apresurado mucho las cosas?

…_pero las cosas se apuraban solas y si no se procedía ahora no podría hacerlo más tarde…_

Lo necesitaban, pero estaba por meterse en algo mucho más grande de lo que nunca había experimentado.

_Reborn está con él, todo saldrá bien…_

Podía contar con él para guiarlo, por algo era el mejor, entonces…

_Il problema sta en la decisión del chico…_

Ese joven gritaba a toda voz no querer ser mafioso, era comprensible aunque cómico que se negara a esta altura, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Obviamente era mucha responsabilidad para alguien de su edad, nadie lo había hecho antes…

_Excepto Primo…_

_Él…_

_Lo hará…_

No importa lo que se piense de las manías de los ancianos, estos saben lo que hacen, los años no pasan por nada. Sawada Tsunayoshi será el mejor líder que la mafia ha tenido desde los tiempos de Primo y tal vez aún más brillante, capaz de purificar a la familia de sus pecados y lograr que vuelva a dirigir su vista al cielo brillante…

…pero para eso deben pasar todavía muchas cosas y esta ceremonia no será simplemente una formalidad, así que lo mejor que se puede hacer es mostrarle la seriedad del asunto al muchacho, por ahora eso será suficiente…

Tal vez, con suerte, hasta lo pueda converser de tomar el puesto, después de todo.

* * *

Sí, se necesitará mucha suerte para lograr eso Noveno...

Bueno, aquí las traducciones de italiano a español:

_continuare:continua_

_come un riscatto: como una redención_

_dieci anni nel futuro, da Dio!: diez años en el futuro, por Dios!_

___contro el Secondo: contra el Segundo_

_____Il problema sta: El problema esta_

_____Muchísimas gracias por leer, cualquier cosa será bien recibida! Ciao!_


End file.
